This schematic illustrates the organization of the Chemical Biodefense Group which is a collaborative group of the National Jewish Medical and Research Center and the University of Colorado at Denver Health Sciences Center. The Administrative Core is headed by Carl W. White, M.D., with Gabriele Cheatham as Administrative Assistant. The Educational Core will provide an annual day-long workshop for health care professionals, biomedical researchers, trainees and students on the topic of chemical biodefense, along with 2- 3 Distinguished Professors annually who will lecture on this or closely aligned research areas. The scientific efforts of the group are contained in three basic and translational projects (Projects 1, 2, and 3) and an Exposure Core. The focus of the group's research is sulfur mustard toxicity in the lung and skin. The model compound 2-chloroethyl-ethyl sulfide (CEES;"half-mustard," a less toxic analog of sulfur mustard) will be used in the studies proposed here.